wisp of heaven
by The Siege
Summary: Every moment they spent together was a tendril of cloud, wrapping itself tighter around their hearts. They prayed it would never let go. 100 themes. [nalu; drabbles/oneshots; rated T for language]
1. freedom

**wisp of heaven**

* * *

**notes:** aaaaaaaand yes i'm starting a nalu 100 themes fic. for this collection and my parallel universe/reincarnation collection ("Fated to Love You"), i'm accepting requests; in the case of this collection, i'm taking themes of one to five-word phrases. if i end up using that theme in a chapter, i will dedicate that chapter to you. ditto for "Fated" except with different 'verses or worlds. alright, thanks and enjoy!

/i'm sorry for this chapter, i just really wanted to get it out but it's also 3am and i'm brain dead and i'm really sorry if this doesn't make any sense but i'll fix it later.

**disclaimer:** let it be known for the rest of this fic that i do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_/freedom_

It wasn't much, but it was _her_ piece of freedom.

Meeting Natsu and Happy, joining Fairy Tail (a literal dream come true!),and being adopted into her new extended family were the best things that had happened to her so far in her life, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel overwhelmed, burdened by her new responsibilities to uphold the guild's honor. The endless enthusiasm and boundless energy in the hall was almost smothering and she wasn't able to take a full deep breath of fresh Magnolia air until she got home to her apartment.

_Her_ apartment. _Her_ sanctuary. It was hers and no one else's, and it freed her heart to know that.

So naturally she was shocked speechless and maybe a little appalled when she stepped out of the shower to find Natsu and Happy making themselves at home on _her_ bed with _her_ food that she had bought with _her_ money. _Hers_, not theirs so what were they doing?

"Natsu! Happy!" she yelled when she snapped back to her senses. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted cheerfully around a mouthful of cereal. "We're here to keep you company!"

She winced as she watched cereal fall out of his mouth and land on her comforter. Her eye twitched.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "Do you have any fish?"

"No!" she snapped. "How can you - this is _my_ home and that's _my_ food you're eating and _my_ bed you're getting dirty and can you _please just leave_?"

Happy flew over to Natsu and hid behind him. "Lucy's mean and scary," he whispered.

Natsu frowned and scratched his head. "But Lucy, you'll be all by yourself."

"So?"

"Well, that's no fun! Everyone knows it's the more, the merrier!" He grinned at her.

Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look. I'm really grateful to you for helping me and bringing me here and everything. Really! But I'm just really tired now and I'd like to rest and I can't do that if you're here. So please, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay? You too, Happy. Sorry for yelling."

Dejected, Natsu dragged himself off her bed and out the window, Happy hovering by his shoulder. "Alright. See you tomorrow, Lucy."

"Wait, the door - " Lucy cried, but he had already dropped out of sight. She ran to the window and sighed in relief when she saw him racing down the street, clearly unscathed.

She felt bad about kicking him out but this was _her_ place and he was too Natsu to be here. This was her haven and she would go to any lengths to protect it.

But the week that passed found her shivering and curled under her blankets, feeling as lonely and alone as she ever had back at the mansion. She wished Natsu and Happy would stop by randomly again, because she was far too proud to ask them. But they didn't and she knew they wouldn't because they were Natsu and Happy, and they respected her as much as they teased her.

So she finally told herself to woman up and the following day, she stomped up to Natsu and said determinedly, "Natsu. We need to talk."

Gray whistled and smirked at Natsu. "You're in trouble."

Natsu glared at his shirtless rival. "No I'm not! I didn't do anything wrong yet! And where's your damn shirt, you stripper?"

As Gray cursed and looked for his clothing, Lucy dragged Natsu outside and all the way back to her apartment, ignoring his sputtering and kicking. Happy followed by air, just as confused as the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu, did we break something?" the flying blue cat whispered as they neared her home.

"But we haven't been to her place all week!" Natsu protested.

Lucy finally dropped him and, hands on her hips, stared him down for the longest minute of his life. He cringed and opened his mouth to apologize.

"Lucy, whatever it is, I'm sorry - "

"Do you want to come over to my place?"

" - but I swear I didn't mean to - huh?"

Blushing, Lucy averted her gaze and kicked at the ground. "I said," she mumbled, "w-would you like to come up?"

Natsu and Happy gaped at her. "B-b-b-but last time we came you practically kicked us out!"

She flushed redder. "That's because you showed up uninvited! I had barely even settled in yet!"

"So now it's okay?"

Timidly, she nodded. "It's just - well, this past week has been really quiet and relaxing and all, but not much different from my old life. I was still alone in my room all the time, like I'd always been. I forced myself into exactly what I'd wanted to escape. I realized...it was kind of nice to have you here. But not whenever," she hastily added, "just, you know, when I give you permission."

Natsu was grinning now. "Aw Luce! You shoulda told us earlier how much you missed us! Of course we'll hang out with you! Come on, let's go!"

He grabbed her by the hand and held her against him as he climbed up the building and through her window, hardly noticing her screeching.

"Natsu, there are doors for a reason!" she shouted at him once he released her and she crumpled into a quivering heap on the floor. "There's no need to scale the wall!"

He shrugged and walked into her kitchen, looking for food. Happy eagerly tagged along, hoping for fish. "Eh, doors are no fun. Hey, got any food?"

He was definitely going to eat her out of house and home.

Against her better judgment, she gave him free access to the kitchen ("Just for today!") and by the time she went to bed, she was too tired to complain about him staying over.

"You can sleep on the couch," she yawned as she dumped a pillow and blanket on the cushions. "I'm exhausted. Good night, Natsu, Happy."

"Night, Lucy!" they chorused. She didn't understand how they still had so much energy.

She rubbed her eyes and walked to her room, but paused in the doorway. Without turning around (her face was too warm for that), she murmured, "Thanks for today, you two. I had a lot of fun." Then she slipped into her room and collapsed into bed.

It was as she was falling asleep that it hit her like a meteor: _Natsu was her freedom_. She had thought that having a place all to herself under her own name and care with her own responsibilities constituted freedom, but that was only a small liberty, one that she had already known. After all, her room had been solely hers back at the mansion too; how was this any different?

No, what was different was Natsu and the freedom he _gave_ her, the choice. He gave her friendship, something she had never known, and family, something she hadn't had in a long time. She had forgotten how warm another human was, for she had grown up hugging lifeless plushies, soft but cold, expensive but boring.

He was fire, through and through, free and reckless and uncontrollable, always consuming and growing, and being with him allowed her to taste life as flame. She only wondered how she hadn't realized sooner what he was to her.

He was beginning to consume her into his fiery freedom and she only wished she could melt faster.

"Thank you, Natsu," she whispered as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

But she'd never tell him just how vital he was to her, not while she still woke up to his unexpectedly adorable sleeping face in the morning when she had sentenced him to the couch.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	2. lock and key

**wisp of heaven**

* * *

**notes:** i don't know how much i like this...also i'm really bad at using themes, lol, as i'm sure you can tell. hey, i tried. it made sense in my head (at 2 am). anyway, i just thought it's been a while since i updated either collection (because i've been focusing on my nalu short story, **Lost and Found**, which is now COMPLETE WITH AN EPILOGUE YEEEAH). also, i'm gonna participate in ft angst week and ft fluff week even if it kills me (and my grades) so look forward to that! thanks and enjoy!

* * *

/_lock and key_

_(also an imagineyourotp prompt from tumblr)_

She'd never tell him but she thought they fit together like lock and key.

She first noticed that night she finally gave up on chasing him out of her bed. They went to sleep on opposite sides of the bed but woke up tangled in each other's arms, close as could be. She had blushed, hard, and wriggled to free herself, but then stopped when he groaned and shifted, not wanting to wake him. Since he was warm and comfy and she was still sleepy, she snuggled into him and fell asleep again.

Now, several months later, she was still awed by how well their bodies fit each other. The space between his chin and shoulder seemed like it was shaped for her head to slide in, the soft curves of her body slotting perfectly against the sharp slants of his, her arms looping around him at just the right crooks, her legs bent around his at just the right angles. he was the lock and she was the key that completed him.

It was fitting, wasn't it? For her to be the key? Given that her magic relied on keys.

_She _liked the analogy, anyway.

Still, just because their bodies were made for each other didn't mean she didn't want some nights to herself. She never got any writing done when he was around because he was too energetic and troublesome. So when he decided one day to go on a mission with Happy, she politely declined because she didn't need rent and she really wanted to get another chapter of her novel done.

"But Luuuuuuce!" Natsu whined, latching onto her arm pitifully. "Didn't you say it's more fun when we're together?"

Lucy blushed. "I-I-I - I _did_, but I haven't finished a chapter in months! You know how much Levy is looking forward to reading my novel so I really need to finish it as soon as I can!"

"But-but-but rent!" Happy cried, also not wanting to leave without Lucy.

"I've got it covered for the next month, thanks to the last mission where you only ended up wiping out _half_ the town," she explained, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I think we spend too much time together. Don't you two need any time to yourselves?"

Natsu and Happy exchanged looks and shrugged. "Nope!"

She sighed. "Well...alright, I guess I can come..."

"Nah, it's okay, Luce, I don't wanna force ya." Natsu shook his head. "Should be an easy one anyway so we'll get it done and be back in time for bed." He beamed.

She gave him a look of exasperation. "You guys have your own house, you know? Don't you like sleeping in your own home?"

"Home is where you are, Luce!" Natsu cheered, looking to Happy for affirmation and completely missing Lucy's burning cheeks. "Right, Happy?"

"Well, aside from somewhere with fish, then yeah, I guess," Happy nodded.

"Oh, just hurry and go already! Get it done quick so I don't worry!" Lucy said as she pushed Natsu out of the guild. "I'll see you tonight!"

They waved and ran off and she grinned, eager to get home and get writing.

It was a productive day. She managed to get not one, but one and a half chapters drafted. Patting herself on the back, she noted how late it was and decided to shower and sleep.

_I wonder where Natsu and Happy are?_ she thought as she brushed her teeth. _Are they back yet?_

She clambered into bed and pulled out a book to keep her company while she waited for her best friends to return home. The time passed quickly as she lost herself in the adventure of the book, but soon she was flipping the last page and it was well past midnight and both Natsu and Happy had yet to appear.

"Where are they?" she muttered to herself, frowning with worry. Hesitating, she checked the time and found that she really should sleep and so, forcing away her troubled thoughts, she turned out the light and burrowed under her covers after making sure the window was unlocked.

It was surprisingly difficult to fall asleep, despite how tired she felt. Not only was she worried to death about her partners, but the warmth of her bed just wasn't warm enough; it felt foreign, since she hadn't slept alone since the first week she came to Magnolia.

"Natsu, Happy, where the hell are you?"

Eventually she fell into a very fitful sleep and woke up feeling even more exhausted than the previous night. Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be found.

Worried beyond belief and a little angry - after all, Natsu had said they'd be back for bedtime! - she got ready to go to the guild. When she arrived, she immediately began to look for pink and blue, shoulders slumping over when they weren't there.

"Looking for Natsu and Happy?"

Lucy looked up at Mira as she approached the bar and nodded with a heavy sigh. "They left in the morning yesterday for a pretty easy job and told me they'd be back in time for bed."

"Hm. I haven't seen them." Mira frowned. "I hope they're alright. Why aren't you with them?"

Lucy explained what had happened and Mira nodded. "But now I feel like I should've just gone with them so I would at least know if they're safe or not! Ugh, those two, making me worry so much! I won't let them in my apartment for a month!"

"An entire month?" Mira raised her eyebrows with a sly little smile. "Don't you think that's rather harsh? You don't know what complications the may have run into during their mission."

"Yeah, complications, like accidentally destroying every town they walk through," Lucy muttered, laying her head down on her arms.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and there stood a proud Natsu, with Happy perched on his shoulder. "We have returned!" His eyes immediately found her and he ran over with a grin. "Luce! We missed ya! Didja miss us?"

Lucy got up and ran towards them but stopped and looked them over with disgust. They were both covered in soot, leaves in Natsu's hair and Happy's fur. There were rips in Natsu's clothes and Happy was suspiciously missing several small patches of blue. "Well, I was going to hug you but no. Where the hell were you guys? You're late!"

Natsu ducked his head. "Sorry, Luce. We tried to rush back, we really did, but we ran into these weird monster things that just wouldn't leave us alone! And then we accidentally blew up a village so we had to run away from their local authorities and then - "

Lucy had interrupted them with a hand. "Look, you can tell me everything later. Right now, I'm too tired to care and you know what? It's all your fault!"

He looked bewildered, as did everyone else in the guild (because obviously they were all eavesdropping). "Wha - me? I wasn't even here!"

"Exactly!" she snapped. "Do you know I haven't had such a crappy night of sleep since I got here? I feel like I was run over by a train and then punched in the face by Erza."

Somewhere in the guild, Erza gasped. "Lucy, I would never - !"

Lucy ignored her. "I waited up for you! Do you know what time it was when I finally decided to just sleep and hope you were back when I woke up? DO. YOU. KNOW?" She punctuated each word with a sharp poke of her finger into his chest.

He winced and rubbed the injured spot. "Ow, Luce, no I don't know!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" she shouted. "YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE AND I WAS SO WORRIED AND I REGRETTED NOT GOING WITH YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE SAFE OR NOT EVEN THOUGH I KNOW YOU'RE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF PROTECTING YOURSELF BUT WHO KNOWS WHAT TROUBLE YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN INTO AND WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE IT WAS COLD, DAMMIT!"

She huffed angrily, speech over, and glared at her dirty partner. Natsu scratched his head sheepishly. "Uh. Sorry?"

"YOU, YOU BETTER BE SORRY!" she roared, making everyone flinch. "NOW GO CLEAN UP AND MEET ME AT MY APARTMENT IN THIRTY MINUTES, NO MORE, NO LESS! I'M TIRED AND WE'RE GOING TO SLEEP!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he squeaked, spun on his heel, and ran away, Happy following closely behind.

Lucy exhaled deeply and collapsed into a stool at the bar, groaning. The guild was silent for a long while.

Then Mira leaned over the counter and asked, "So you can't sleep without Natsu anymore?"

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	3. solitude

**wisp of heaven**

* * *

**notes:** hey guys! sorry for the wait and the short chapter. i've been busy studying and feeling not very inspired lately. . still enjoy! please look forward to ft angst and fluff weeks (i'm participating)! this chapter is inspired by a headcanon i found on tumblr about why natsu likes sleeping with lucy. hope you like!

* * *

/_solitude_

If there's one thing Natsu Dragneel is afraid of, it's solitude. Being alone. Being left behind by his loved ones. He hates it more than anything.

When he found Happy, he thought that if he took care of the little Exceed, he would come to depend on Natsu and never leave him. And he was right; Natsu knows Happy would never willingly leave him. Natsu and Happy, together forever.

And so he was happy.

But things are different now. Now, it's not just Happy. Now there's Happy - and there's _Lucy_.

Lucy.

Man, she's such a weirdo. She's also showing off her body, fluttering her eyelashes, going on and on about rent, getting mad over the weirdest things - but somehow, in so little time, she's wormed her way into his heart. And somehow, he knows that she's made a home there and she'll never leave.

Never leave his heart, that is.

But physically leaving his side is an entirely different matter.

When she went home to confront her father and he'd thought she'd left for good - man, that was the absolute worst feeling, believing that she'd chosen to leave him. He had sobbed for a good hour.

He remembers the vow he made to himself after he found her: "I won't leave her side." That way, she wouldn't be able to leave his.

It didn't matter that she swore never to leave him again.

After all, Igneel had also promised to stay with him forever.

It frustrates him to no end that she won't allow him to just sleep with her. It would make everything so much easier! He _knows_ she sleeps better when he's there with her. Why is she so stubborn about the weirdest things? Why does she always Lucy-kick him out the window in the mornings?

So now he sneaks into her apartment and crawls into her bed at night, after she's already fallen asleep. She doesn't know, but every night he sits outside, beneath her window, and listens to her breathing, waiting for her to fall asleep. Sometimes, it takes ten minutes. Sometimes, it takes three hours. Time doesn't matter to him.

She always tells him to sleep at his own house. She doesn't know, but he _can't_. She doesn't know that he tried, at first, to sleep without her. He would close his eyes and think happy thoughts, like blowing stuff up or setting things on fire. He would slowly succumb to sleep. His consciousness would be dangling on the edge of reality and dreams when suddenly her smile flashes in his mind and he's alarmingly awake. She doesn't know that he has to calm his racing heart down, wipe off the cold sweat, tell himself "it's okay" and try to fall asleep again before finally, _finally_ grabbing Happy and taking off to her apartment. She doesn't know that he's only able to fall asleep when he holds her warmth, breathes in her scent, smiles against her skin because _he knows she's there_.

She doesn't know that Igneel left him in the dead of night, while he was blissfully asleep, and that he had woken up to - nothing. She doesn't know that he's so afraid that will happen again - that one day he will open his eyes and she won't be there.

She doesn't know.

But he has all the time in the world to figure out how to tell her. Because she's too important to him to let go, so he'll do his goddamned best to make sure he never feels that crippling solitude again.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


	4. online

**wisp of heaven**

* * *

**notes:** it's been a while huh? i'm just really into aus so i've been updating Fated to Love You more, but i figure i can write some aus for different themes too. this one is just something quick i whipped up cuz i'm stressing and i needed to chill. enjoy!

* * *

_online_

_stars-in-the-sky77 is online._

_dragonflame_007 is online._

_dragonflame_007_: lucy ur on!  
thought u said u were busy

_stars-in-the-sky77_: somehow managed to get all my homework done early  
do you not want me to be on?

_dragonflame_007_: nononono im happy ur here!  
i like talkin 2 u  
ur better than all my asshole friends, at least

_stars-in-the-sky77_: lol  
why are you friends with them if they're assholes?

_dragonflame_007_: cuz theyre just as crazy as me ;)

_stars-in-the-sky77_: as crazy as you? how is your school still standing?

_dragonflame_007_: very carefully  
lol idek  
ive actually burned down the chem classroom b4  
on accident i swear!

_stars-in-the-sky77_: omg that's dangerous!  
were you ok? no one got hurt right?  
you should be more careful with fire :(

_dragonflame_007_: eh fire aint got nuthin on me  
im a dragon remember  
fireproof  
i eat fire in my spare time

_stars-in-the-sky77_: oh please  
seriously though, be careful  
i don't want our first meeting to be in the hospital because you burned down your school or something

_dragonflame_007_: first meeting?  
u wanna meet?

_stars-in-the-sky77_: no i mean  
well only if you want to  
i just  
i've been thinking about it a lot lately  
i know it's kinda crazy to meet someone i met online but you're practically my best friend if i'm being honest and  
i'd just really like to meet you  
but we don't have too! of course not!  
it's probably a bad idea right  
sorry forget i brought it up

_dragonflame_007_: dude

YES!  
ive been wantin 2 meet u 4 the longest time  
but i was scared to ask in case u didn't wanna  
god  
im so glad it wasnt just me

_stars-in-the-sky77_: really?  
you, scared?  
i can't even imagine it

_dragonflame_007_: i mean not rly scared  
just u know  
yeah

_stars-in-the-sky77_: right right  
so...how should we do this?

_dragonflame_007_: uhhh  
u free this weekend?

_stars-in-the-sky77_: i think so  
i have some essays but i can take a day off

_dragonflame_007_: awesome  
uhhh well  
how far r u from magnolia?

_stars-in-the-sky77_: um 0 miles? lol  
i go to umag

_dragonflame_007_: seriously?  
im at magtech like 10 miles away!  
i wonder if weve evr passed each other

_stars-in-the-sky77_: are you serious?  
i can't believe it!  
we've been in the same area this entire time?  
wow what a coincidence

_dragonflame_007_: well now things r easy  
coupla my friends wanna go to this concert on saturday  
wanna come?

_stars-in-the-sky77_: is it blue pegasus?  
my friends have been talking about it for weeks  
i was already planning on going

_dragonflame_007_: must b fate

we can meet up outside b4 the show  
around 6?

_stars-in-the-sky77_: ok!  
i hope my friends don't scare you off  
they're knda crazy

_dragonflame_007_: nah u dunno crazy till u meet my friends, swears  
i wasnt rly lookin forward 2 this thing but god  
now i cant w8  
im rly excited 2 meet u lucy

_stars-in-the-sky77_: i can't wait to meet you too, natsu  
oh but how will we recognize each other?

_dragonflame_007_: look 4 pink

_stars-in-the-sky77_: pink?

_dragonflame_007_: ull c what i mean

_stars-in-the-sky77_: if you say so...

_dragonflame_007_: aw man  
the idiot stripper lost his pants and got locked out again  
g2g help

_stars-in-the-sky77_: hahahaha again?  
will he be there saturday?

_dragonflame_007_: yeah he will :(  
ur more excited 2 meet me right?

_stars-in-the-sky77_: of course natsu  
well i have hw to do  
go help your friend  
ttyl  
see you soon!

_dragonflame_007_: l8r luce :D

_dragonflame_007 is offline._

_stars-in-the-sky77 is offline._

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	5. troubling thoughts

**wisp of heaven**

* * *

**notes:** hey ya'll heyyy sorry it's been so long! i've been really really busy with school-figuring out my schedule is fucking me up right now :/ also my laptop cuz windows 10 still gives me an aneurysm every time i try to fix something, something else crashed UGHHH :/ also i've been writing (a bit) of fanfic for another site/fandom sooooo yeah. but i'm still unhealthily into nalu, don't worry! :D hahaha this one is based on a vine i saw on tumblr that was super cute (and also people were asking for a nalu version so i thought why not?) it's short but enjoy!

* * *

_troubling thoughts_

Natsu skipped through the park cheerfully, enjoying the gorgeous summer day and the comforting breeze. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the clouds were fluffy, the trees were waving, and life was good.

And then the music came to a violent screeching halt. Just like his feet.

Because there before him, dressed in a fluttery pink summer dress and looking for all the world like a beautiful, blonde angel, stood Lucy Heartphilia, bent over a rose bush with her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her lips.

His heart gave a random thump.

He clapped his hand over his chest painfully, telling his beating muscle to stop doing stupid things. Because Lucy wasn't just a _girl_-no, she was his _rival_. And his heart could not go around jumping for his _rival_. No way, no how.

Not like he thought she was _pretty_ or anything. Pfft, what a silly thought.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to walk casually towards her. He watched as the gentle wind lifted strands of her hair and blew them in his direction, wafting the faint smell of strawberries to his nose.

His heart gave another pointed thump.

_Stop it_, he snapped to himself.

"Heya Luce! Whatcha doin' here?" Natsu smirked at her as he approached her very coolly, with his hands deeply shoved into his pockets. Because he was cool.

No, wait, cool was like cold which was like the stripper. Yuck. No, he was _hot_. Yeah, hot like fire.

And because he was so _hot_, he definitely did not notice how the skirt of her dress danced against her thighs femininely, or how her hair shone golden under the sun, or how her eyes, honey amber and deeper than an ocean, met his with the most attractive sparkle-

No. He did _not_.

She arched a perfect eyebrow and replied dryly, "I'm smelling the roses, obviously."

Natsu snickered. "You're weird, weirdo."

She rolled her eyes.

"Wish I could be that rose," he muttered absently as he passed her, not even realizing it.

Lucy whipped her head around to look at him. "What?"

"Huh?" Natsu snapped back to attention. "Uh, I-I said you're gross!"

"Natsu!"

He took off immediately, not even bothering to look behind him to check if she was following-in three inch heels, no less-because he knew she was. He silently berated himself as he weaved through the park, wondering what the heck was wrong with his brain.

Because something was clearly wrong. Clearly! Because this was Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia, his rival in all things sporty and he was _not_ having such blasphemous thoughts and-wow, she could really run in heels. How did she do it?

"Get back here so I can kick you!" she shouted after him, somehow picking up her speed even as her feet protested in her cute wedges, and Natsu laughed.

Glancing over his shoulder at her and taking in her flushed features, her passionate eyes, her unyielding determination, Natsu admitted that maybe, _maybe_ he thought she was just a little bit pretty.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	6. reality

**wisp of heaven**

* * *

**notes:** i wrote something! it's short, i know, but here's a continuation of online. i have another one in the works too; i'm procrastinating on a project right now, so i might even finish it tonight lol. enjoy!

* * *

_reality_

Lucy fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt as she waited outside the concert venue. She bit her lip, eyes darting around frantically, looking for pink.

"Lucy-girl, calm yourself," Cana drawled as she took a swig from her flask. "What's with the nerves?"

"Didn't Lucy tell you?" Levy giggled as she eagerly butted into the conversation. "Lu's finally meeting this guy she's been chatting with online for months!"

"What? Girl, how come you didn't tell me this?" Cana frowned, affronted.

Lucy rolled her eyes, glaring at her tipsy friend. "I did! Obviously you were too drunk to remember!"

"Ah. Makes sense." Cana shrugged and gulped down more alcohol. "So what's he like? Is he hot?"

"Cana!" Lucy blushed furiously. "I don't know what he looks like yet! He's really nice and funny, though kind of crazy too, I think."

"How are you supposed to find him if you don't know what he looks like?" Levy asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Lucy shrugged. "He said to 'look for pink.' And when I asked him what he meant, he said I'll know when I see him."

"How vague," Levy mused.

"Huh. Well, I dunno what he meant, but there's a guy with pink hair comin' over here." Cana raised her flask and pointed.

Lucy and Levy followed her finger and gasped before breaking down into giggles.

"Oh my goodness, that's totally him!" Lucy failed spectacularly to stop her laughter. "Levy, stop laughing at him!"

"You stop first!"

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuce!"

Panting and wiping away tears of mirth, Lucy straightened and grinned, raising an arm to wave back. He bounced on his feet excitedly before sprinting at her.

The closer he got, the pinker Lucy's cheeks grew.

Because he was _cute_.

The pink hair worked really well on him. He was tan and muscular-his shirt was like a second skin on him-and he was wearing the white scarf he'd told her about. His bright smile emphasized his sharp teeth and his mischievous eyes-and his chiseled jawline.

Oh _crap_. He was really attractive. _Shit_.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but definitely not this-this ruggedly cute boy who had her heart thumping with his wide smile and who also _totally had no interest in girls_, based on the conversations they'd had online.

Double shit.

He skidded to a stop right in front of her, energy oozing off him in waves. He looked her up and down and grinned, sticking his hand out for her to shake. "Heya, Luce!"

She laughed softly and took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Hi, Natsu. I get what you mean by the pink thing now."

He laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, it's hard to miss, huh."

There was a pointed cough from behind him and a dark-haired boy in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt muttered, "You can let go of her hand any day now."

Natsu and Lucy jumped apart, glaring at their friends when they all snickered.

Lucy cleared her throat and introduced her friends. "These are my roommates, Levy and Cana."

"Nice to meetcha!" Natsu greeted. "These idiots are Gray the stripper, Gajeel the metal head, and Erza the...Erza."

Gray tossed his shirt behind him and elbowed Natsu in the side, Gajeel growled, and Erza fixed him with such a cold look he actually shivered.

Lucy snorted, but quickly covered it up with a cough. "It's nice to meet you. Um, Gray, was it? Is that your shirt over there?" She pointed at a pile of black fabric several feet behind him.

"Aw man," he groaned wearily. "Not again."

Everyone else laughed at him as he unwillingly put his shirt back on.

It was surprisingly easy to mesh with Natsu's friends. Levy and Gajeel quickly hit it off; Cana, Gray, and Erza fell into a very involved discussion about alcohol and food; and Natsu and Lucy followed everyone into the building side by side, still getting used to speaking to each other in person.

"This is so strange," marveled Lucy as her eyes swept over his face again. "I still can't believe I'm talking to you."

Natsu smiled at her. "What were you expecting from me?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't really know...I hadn't really thought about it, I guess, because I didn't wanna be disappointed."

"Are you?"

She blushed. "No. The pink hair suits you, oddly. Why'd you dye it pink?"

"Dare, of course." Natsu shrugged. "I ended up liking it so much that I kept it. Plus, Happy's blue, remember? Gotta keep up with him."

She laughed. "What about you? Am I what you expected?"

He stopped and looked at her intensely. She froze, unsure what to do. Slowly, his eyes eyes traced over her features; she swore she could feel the heat of it on her skin, making its way down her face to her neck along with her blush. Slowly, he reached his hand out and caught hers, sliding his fingers between hers. Her eyes widened and shot down to their joint hands before meeting his gaze again.

"Nah," he said gently, shaking his head, his cheeks reddening for the first time. "You're more. A lot more."

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	7. shades of gray

**wisp of heaven**

* * *

**notes:** so this didn't turn out how i'd planned...it went in a COMPLETELY different direction actually. probably doesn't really work with the theme either. WHATEVA. there's just something about casual touching that gets to me in the best way. UGH. IT'S SO CUTE. enjoy!

* * *

_shades of gray_

Natsu and Lucy were strange lately. Well, they'd always been strange, but their relationship was even more peculiar recently. I wasn't sure what it was but there was _something_ there. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

They had always been comfortable together but. _But_.

After all the chaos following the Grand Magic Games—I hadn't been there in person, but I'd heard about what happened with the Lucy from the future—Natsu had grown even more protective of Lucy. Which I understood. But it was in such a subtle way that I probably would never have noticed if I hadn't been watching, making sure they were okay.

And Natsu was _never_ subtle.

So I was surprised, to say the least.

I slid into the table across from Lucy. "Hey Lucy."

She looked up and smiled at me. "Hi Gray. What's up?"

I shrugged, unconsciously pulling off my shirt. "Bored. There aren't any good missions."

"Yeah, I looked at them this morning." She sighed. "I need money for rent too."

"Rent? We can go on a boring mission if ya really need jewels," Natsu suddenly chimed in as he approached the table, sitting down next to Lucy, his arm easily wrapping around her waist and holding her to him.

I squinted.

Lucy sighed again, relaxing slightly into Natsu's side. "Mmm, it's okay. I'm not that desperate yet. We can wait for a better job." She smiled up at her partner who grinned at her and absently turned his face into her hair, trailing a path from her temple, down her cheek, over her jaw, and into her neck. She shivered and blushed but didn't say anything, only shifting into a more comfortable position and melting into him.

My jaw dropped.

Okay, so maybe Natsu was done with subtle.

They had never been _this_ openly physical before. Something had _definitely_ happened. I could've _sworn_ they weren't dating.

However, what struck me most was how _natural_ they looked.

Gajeel gagged from the next table over, muttering something under his breath. Natsu stiffened and whipped his head around to growl at the iron dragon slayer, "You lookin' for a fight, metal head?"

Gajeel scoffed and smirked. "Nah, it's no fun when I know I'm gonna win."

Natsu snarled and Lucy rolled her eyes, pulling away from her partner. She patted his chest fondly. "Go on."

Natsu grinned wildly. "Thanks, Luce. I'll just beat 'im up real quick and then we can go hang out or something."

"Okay."

Natsu clambered out of his seat, glowering at Gajeel who was cracking his knuckles in preparation. Suddenly, Natsu turned away, lifted Lucy's hand and pressed her Fairy Tail insignia to his lips, staring at her with the softest look in his eyes I had ever seen. She stared back at him, something deep and understanding in her eyes.

And then he was gone, a tangle of dragon slayer limbs rolling through the guild.

I continued to gape wordlessly.

Lucy finally noticed me. "Gray? Is something wrong?" She waved her hand in front of me.

"Are you—are you—and Natsu—" I choked out around my disbelief.

She immediately understood what I was trying to say and quickly shook her head. "No, no! We're not together! Did Mira say something again? You know better than to listen to her!"

I blinked and gathered my wits about me. "No, I didn't need Mira to say anything when you two are acting like _that_."

"Like what?"

"You know!" I waved my hands around randomly. "_That_! All touchy-feely and stuff!"

"Oh, that." A deep red colored her face.

"Yeah, _that_." I leaned forward, eager for her explanation. "So what happened? Who confessed first?"

"It's not like that!" she snapped embarrassedly. My skepticism must have been really clear on my face because she insisted, "Really! It's just...well, you know what happened after the Grand Magic Games."

I nodded solemnly.

"Well, that night, Natsu snuck into my house again. I was about to yell at him like usual, but his face was so...serious. And then he grabbed me and stared at my hand for the longest time." She looked down at the pink mark on her hand, smoothing her other thumb over it. "And then he hugged me and told me not to get mad because he just needed to make sure I was okay."

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. I had a hard time imagining Natsu being so emotional, but I guessed it wasn't a side of him he'd ever show me so willingly. It made sense that he'd show Lucy. The two of them just made sense. I was pretty sure everyone knew Lucy and Natsu were going to be together, eventually. I just didn't think there would be PDA.

"After that...I guess he just started touching me more, just to make sure I'm still here. Or something." She released a heavy breath. "And I just let him. Because it's, well, kinda comforting for me too."

"Huh. Wow. Natsu's deeper than I thought." I smirked at the disapproving look she threw me. "Kidding, kidding! Well, whatever works. I'm just glad you two are okay."

"Thanks, Gray."

"No need to thank me." I reached over and tugged on her hair, chuckling when she pouted. "You're family, y'know?"

She nodded and smiled softly.

"But hey, you and Natsu better invite me to your wedding."

"_Gray!_"

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	8. butterfly (kisses)

**wisp of heaven**

* * *

**notes:** made my own theme because i just really wanted to do a quiet moment of them kissing. inspired by some tumblr posts about different kisses and stuff. ugh i actually kinda like this one. i think it's sweet. i tried not to be (too) repetitive. enjoy! :D man i am just on a roll tonight. i REALLY don't wanna study. lol.

* * *

_butterfly (kisses)_

His hands softly brushed her hair behind her ear and down her neck, trails of heat sparking across her skin. Her breath hitched and her eyes flickered to his and caught, drowning in his emerald gaze.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, and exhaled a hot breath across her lips. She blinked slowly, her hand inching its way over his shoulder and up the back of his neck to play with the soft hair there.

His own fingers knotted into her silky golden strands and traced the curve of her cheek before cupping it and closing his eyes as he pressed forward and brushed his nose against hers. She giggled quietly, retaliating with a playful tap on his nose. A purr rumbled in his chest and he inhaled her scent deeply as her fingers slid into his hair and gently massaged his scalp. He bit back a hearty groan.

She went on the offensive, pulling her forehead away to litter airy kisses along his cheekbone and down to his jaw. Her long eyelashes fluttered against his skin, making him shudder.

"Lucy," he breathed hoarsely, and she placed her lips full on the pulse in his neck and hummed in satisfaction.

He gripped her shoulders and lightly pushed her away, his chest heaving. She smiled at him, a slow, seductive curl of her lips, eyes lazy-lidded and so content that his own darkened and he held her cheeks carefully in his hands before leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth, smirking against her skin when she gasped.

"Natsu," she whimpered ardently.

He chuckled lowly and slid his lips up and over her nose to the other side of her mouth, lingering there for a few moments to tease her. She pouted and tugged sharply at his hair. Laughing silently, one hand slid down her body to her waist and pulled her into his lap. She slid over him fluidly, her knees sinking down on either side of his hips, every line of their torsos touching, endless. Her arms curled around his neck and played with his hair, rubbed at his back soothingly.

Her face bent over his and he looked up at her. Their eyes held and then slid closed as she bowed down, and he stretched up, each yielding control to the other, and their lips melted together.

They didn't need words. They simply loved.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	9. monster

**wisp of heaven**

* * *

**notes:** it's been a while, hasn't it? xD life has kept me busyyyyyyyyy and i haven't had much time to write. plus i got really in to miraculous ladybug, ahahaha. anyway, here's a short little drabble. sorry it's not really romantic, but it think it's a sweet little meetcute. god i WISH i could meet people this way, that would be awesome lol. enjoy!

* * *

_monster_

Lucy yawns and stretches her arms over her head as she finds a seat near the front of the lecture hall, her bag tossed haphazardly beside her. She digs out her notebook and pens and drops the bag on the ground while waiting for class to begin.

"I can't believe this stupid math class is at seven in the morning," she mutters to herself, fidgeting with the large, worn, comfortable hoodie she threw on this morning after rolling out of bed and of half a mind to just skip lecture altogether. But it's the first day and the professor is supposed to be really engaging-which will be crucial for a class that begins at such an ungodly hour-and she needs to do well in the course.

There's a sudden burst of noise and the stomping of feet and then someone plops himself heavily beside her. Lucy startles in her seat before studying him surreptitiously, wondering at his ostentatious pink hair, his long white scarf, and his disaster of an outfit. Truly a ashion nightmare, by any decent standards.

She watches in awed disgust as he pulls out a large cup of coffee and an even larger can of Monster and proceeds to dump the entire contents of the energy drink into his coffee.

Suddenly, he turns to her and declares seriously, "I'm gonna die," and then lifts the toxic brew to his lips and chugs it. Lucy squeaks with horror and sympathy as the boy finishes off the drink with a scrunched-up face and hacks loudly, thumping his chest like he's trying to knock his heart out of his back.

"Oh my god, stop, stop _stop_," she interrupts, stopping his pounding fist with one hand and lightly patting his back with the other. "You're gonna hurt yourself. What were you thinking, drinking that?"

He coughs again before turning to her and grinning broadly. She's struck by the brightness of his dark green eyes and the pointiness of his canines, which are oddly endearing. "I was thinkin' there was no other way I'm gonna stay awake in this class."

"So you decided to poison yourself instead?" Lucy asks dryly as she pulls away from him, realizing with blushing cheeks that she had been very forwardly touching a complete stranger.

He shrugs. "Desperate times." He smiles again and sticks out a hand. "Name's Natsu."

She hesitantly takes his hand and yelps a little when he jerks it up and down enthusiastically. "I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"Yer nice, Lu-cy," Natsu laughs. "Weird, but nice. Let's be friends!"

Lucy rolls her eyes but smiles. She can feel it in her bones: this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

© Copyright 2016 by The Siege


End file.
